Three Simple Words
by SusiES
Summary: One of the hardest things in life is telling someone how you feel about them. The fear of being rejected is always there, but everyone has to take these chances to find the one that will be by your side forever. A Takari fic, 1/2 completed.
1. Just the beginning

Hey, everyone! I just wanted to say that it has been along time since I've written a story, but this has been on my mind for a while now so I just had to write it out. So plz read and review. This story is going to be so much fun to write and to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I wish I did.

Chapter One: Just the Beginning

"Hey, Patamon are you still sleeping?" T.k asked while going through his closet. He did not receive an answer so he figured he was still sleeping on top of his bed. Actually, T.k was somewhat relieved that he was still lost in slumber because he was going to tell Kari how he actually felt today and he did not need anyone there. He did not know how she was going to take it, or if she liked him back. Thinking about it now, T.k thought maybe, he should back out of this now before he does something he regrets. He had told Kari to meet him at the park at 3:30 and it was only 3:00 right now, but he was just too nervous and even anxious to get there that he had to arrive at the exact moment. As he was leaving, he thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. The whole group was going to meet at the beach, and depending on what happened today either Kari would be dating him or pretending nothing happened. He sighed.

"It can't be that hard right?" With that last comment, he continued the walk to the park. As Kari sat on the bench next to the swings, she thought of him. What was so important that she had to come out today with just him there. She began to run over the possibilities.

"Maybe he just wanted to hang out. It is summer vacation or maybe." She laughed at herself for even thinking that would ever happen. He only felt friendship towards her. Even if she did like him, he would never return her feelings. Just then, T.k arrived. He only smiled he was not expecting her to be there before him. He sat down next to her he was about to begin when Kari beat him to it.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" She asked calmly. This was it, but he did not even get to say one word because both of them turned around to see the one and only Mimi.

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long since I've seen either of you! What have you been up to these days?" You could tell she was excited and when this girl started talking, there was no way of shutting her up.

"We're doing fine Mimi, but we weren't expecting you till tomorrow."

"I know but you see I couldn't wait to see everyone. I told all of you that I was arriving tomorrow but I already knew I would be here by today. I wanted to surprise everyone." She continued excitedly.

"Well what a nice surprise Mimi." Kari just laughed. On the other hand T.k was disappointed he would probably have to wait 2 hours before getting the chance to talk to Kari alone.

Two hours later….

Kari and Mimi spent 2 hours talking, but most of the time you could only hear Mimi's voice talking about her school, boys, and the malls. This girl should have her own talk show. T.k thought.

"Oh, well would you look at the time I have to be meeting Sora. I'm staying at her house for the time that I'm here. Well see ya guys later." She simply said before heading in the direction of Sora's house.

"That girl sure can talk." Kari said and then let out a little giggle.

"You got that right, but about why I brought you here. I needed to tell you something." T.k though all his problems were over but just then Kari's cell phone started ringing like crazy. Kari reached out and answered her phone. It was Tai telling her that she had to come home. Kari turned around to look at T.k.

"I'm so sorry but maybe you could tell me some other time. Like how about tomorrow at the beach. I just really have to go." Kari said rapidly.

"That's okay it wasn't that important anyways." T.k lied. Of course, it was important but he didn't want to tell her when she's in a hurry.

"Well bye then." She hurried out towards her house, and T.k was left with ideas of what could've happened.

"Tomorrow sure is going to be interesting." He said aloud before leaving.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter there is more to come. The more reviews the faster I'll put the chapters. Until next time.

Energetic Dancer!!!!!


	2. The Beach

Hey, I'm back with chapter 2 and it's a lot longer then the first one. That was pretty much a prologue. Thanks to my reviewers!! This chapter is filled with fun I loved writing this chapter. I had so many ideas running through my head when I wrote this. I hope you people like this chapter. So here it is.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Digimon because if I did I would be a millionaire.

Three Simple Words

Chapter 2: The Beach (The Real Beginning)

The sun was showing brightly through the window and entered T.k's bedroom. It was perfect day to go to the beach. T.k awoke and went into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes back and forth and his blonde hair was messy, proof that he had just woken up. He looked at the clock he had slept in and he was about 1 hour late to the beach. He was so tired though that he thought they wouldn't mind if he were a little more then one hour late. The kitchen was sparkling clean but so was the rest of his house his mom always wanted the house spotless incase anyone came to visit. He began poring himself a glass of ice-cold milk and he began to think of the events that had happened yesterday. He was so close to telling Kari the truth about his feelings but unfortunately Mimi came out of nowhere with her thirty luggage bags and her twenty-five stories about her life in America which ruined his plan. His only hope now was that after the beach he could get enough time alone with her so he could tell her the truth. He gently put his glass down and started making his breakfast. After he finished eating and had made sure, everything was as clean as it was before he entered the room. He started to gather the items he would need for the beach and quickly changed out of his nightclothes heading out the door.

Meanwhile….

The others were at the beach just cooling off under the warmth of the sun well two of them at least because at the other side of them you could hear Davis and Yolei going at it again. Kari and T.k still hadn't arrived which was making Davis bored out of his mind and it didn't help that everyone wanted to take it easy until they had arrived. Cody and Ken were both sleeping and Yolei was the only one awake and that made her his only hope to save him from boredom.

"DAVIS, I told you I don't want to go in the water there's sharks in there." She whined while shaking her head her long hair flying all over the place smacking Davis in the face a few times.

"Oh, come on Yolei there are no sharks if you go in the shallow area." Oh yeah in the shallow area that makes a girl feel better Yolei thought to herself giving Davis an evil glare. After he said that last statement, he grabbed Yolei dragging her through the warm sand. She protested and tried to get out of Davis's hold on her the whole way. It was no use though because before she knew it she was thrown in the cool blue water.

"DAVIS!!!" She whined. As she felt the cool breeze run through her body, she had no choice but to get in deeper until the water reached her neck. Davis ignored her and went in heading towards where Yolei was. The water only reached their knees, but Davis knew there was no way Yolei was going any deeper so he didn't insist. She was staying put where it was nice and safe.

"See, there are no sharks in the shallow areas." Davis stated, but he didn't get a chance to finish because Yolei started screaming all of a sudden, and was splashing water everywhere.

"Ahhh, oh my gosh there's a shark in here. I just felt it. It's going to eat us. Some one get the life guard." She said ecstatically. She jumped onto Davis and grabbed on to him for dear life. She was not about to let go. Drops of water from her soaking wet hair were slowly falling on Davis's shoulder. Her screams could be heard throughout the entire beach. The lifeguard didn't even bother getting up they were practically not even in the water. He just thought they were playing some game and turned around to see if anybody else was in real danger. On the other side of the beach, Cody and Ken were still sleeping under the big colorful umbrella. Unaware of the situation their friends were in.

"Get me out of here. What are you doing still standing here? Swim for your life. She kept moving around like crazy, her legs hitting Davis in the face. Davis had had enough of this. He knew there couldn't be sharks in the depth of water that they were in well at least that's what he thought. Davis looked down expecting to see some sort of fish swimming around only to see a plastic bag someone had thrown in floating near them. You could already see the sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Yolei it was just a plastic bag." He said annoyed while grabbing the plastic bag from the water, and putting it in front of her face so she could see it.

"Oh, ha-ha I guess there was nothing to worry about after all." She said while getting off of the boy and running out of the water. On the other side of the beach, Cody and Ken with all the noise had gotten up. Rubbing their eyes, they could see Yolei and Davis running towards them soaking wet; people had been giving them weird stares since they got in the water, but finally they could go back to whatever it was that they were doing before the spectacle. They stopped next to Cody and looked straight ahead.

"Oh, well look who finally decided to show up." Yolei said sarcastically while putting her hands on her hips and striking a pose. Kari turned around and realized that T.k had showed up at the exact moment she did and they were both late.

"I'm really sorry I slept in and I didn't realize the time." T.k said while putting his stuff down on the sand.

"Same here." Kari said with a simple apologetically smile.

"That's okay Kari you can be three hours late I wouldn't mind as long as you're here. Now I can finally have some fun without my life being in danger." He glared at Yolei. Knowing that he was talking about her Yolei grabbed Davis away and repeated the same movement that he had done to her a while ago. After that, Yolei sat down and next to Ken. She was tired of having to deal with things that lurked in the water.

"I think I'm going to get a drink before the real excitement begins. It's burning up out here." Kari said and was about to leave when T.k's voice stopped her.

"Wait Kari I'll come too." T.k had only one thing on his mind and that was to tell Kari before things became even more hectic.

"You two take your time will wait for you here." Yolei laid back and started up a conversation with the two boys sitting at her sides.

The walk was short and left no time to talk. Once they got there. Kari ordered fresh lemonade. The ice jiggled as the waiter handed it over to her.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Kari asked after drinking a bit of her lemonade and setting it down on the table they were sitting at.

"Oh, no come to think of it I'm not that thirsty or hungry." T.k said and then turned around to see the view.

"Oh, okay well I won't bore you I'll finish up quick so we can head back."

"No that's okay you can take your time. I actually wanted to tell you something. You know that thing I was trying to tell you yesterday. Well I."

"I can't believe you guys left without telling me. I was getting dehydrated back there." Davis interrupted them, and took a chair away from some man just when he was about to sit down. You could here the loud thump as the man feel on the hard floor. Davis turned around and realized what he had done.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was sitting there. I think you might want this back." He said while setting the chair down. Just like Davis to cause a commotion anywhere he goes. Kari thought to herself as she watched everyone start to stare at the man and messy haired boy. T.k didn't bother continuing on with what he was saying, now that Davis was here it would be impossible to get a word in. After apologizing some more Davis bought some Gatorade (As if he needs more energy T.k and Kari thought to them selves at the same time.), they headed back to Yolei and the others but once they got there they were nowhere to be seen. They turned around trying to spot them. Kari found them playing volleyball in the water, and she thought it was about time she joined the fun. Before heading towards them, Kari stood there and took her clothes of throwing them on her towel revealing her pink and yellow dotted bikini. Both T.k and Davis's mouth both dropped as the revelation was being made. Kari didn't notice though and quickly snapped them out of it when she started running towards the others. T.k and Davis soon followed quickly running towards them but unfortunately, for Davis he wasn't paying attention much to what was going on ahead of him. He was to busy watching Kari the whole time that he didn't realize that the ball was heading in his direction by the time he turned around it was to late and the ball had hit him in the face and he went crashing into the water. When he got up you could see the big round red spot on his angry face. Everyone started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Davis I didn't know where I was throwing. I'm not very good at this game." Cody said apologetically. His cool calm and collected voice made everyone stop laughing, but all of them still had big grins on their faces. Yolei changed the subject before Davis had the chance to talk.

"Well, you guys took your sweet time coming here. We were getting bored. So we decided to go ahead and start the game with out you." Yolei said passing the ball to T.k. He grabbed it quickly and then the game began. The rest of the day involved some swimming competitions, which Ken won for the boys, but while Ken was swimming, you could hear some of his fan girls calling out his name and sighing dreamily at the speed he was going at. At the end of the race, Ken just turned around and smiled. He had grown use to people knowing his name. Of course, Davis was distracted because his name wasn't being called out that he bumped into a person and blamed the loss on him. For the girls it was a tie. Both Yolei and Kari weren't as competitive as the boys and just did it for the fun of it. They also took time out of the water to build a few sand castles. A few more hours passed and the sun was setting on the day now. The colors of sunset were mixing telling everyone that it was time to be heading home. That wasn't the only thing the tide was also coming in and was slowly breaking off pieces of their sandcastles. Cody, Davis, and Ken were the first to go and Yolei followed them saying that she had forgotten to tell them something. Leaving T.k and Kari alone on the beach with their bags in their hands and lost in their thoughts.

"So, did you have fun today?" T.k asked breaking the silence and Kari's thoughts.

"Yeah, I had so much fun we should do this again sometime." Kari smiled her chocolate brown hair still wet. A few strands of hair stuck to her face as her hair moved with the wind and drops of water soaked her t-shirt. T.k started blushing a cute cherry red he had never seen anything so beautiful. Thankfully, for T.k Kari didn't notice because she was still gazing at the sunset.

"You know I've been trying to tell something lately but I always get."

"Sorry, I totally forgot to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me at the mall tomorrow." Yolei smiled and looked at both of them. Not again T.k thought.

"Sure, I'll be there." T.k and Kari both said at the same time while turning around to face each other.

"Okay then I'll see you two tomorrow. Oh, one more thing Kari, Tai asked me to tell you that you need to go home now before it gets dark."

"Okay then I'll be heading in your direction so I'll walk you home." Yolei and Kari both turned around and waved T.k good-bye. T.k couldn't believe another day had passed by and he still hadn't told her. Oh, well he thought there was always tomorrow.

I hope you like this chapter. It was fun but I had to reread it a thousand times before I thought it was perfect. The next chapters are going to even better. I already have the ideas running through my head. Please review I worked really hard on this chapter. Reviews keep me writing. Till next time.

Energetic Dancer!


	3. A Hectic Day at the Mall

Okay Chapter 3 is up but it was really hard to come up with the idea for this chapter, and to write it all down, but I wrote it for my reviewers thank you so much for continuing to read and review my story. I worked really hard on it so plz R&R. Well enjoy.

Chapter 3: Hectic Day at the Mall

Outside everything was anything but quiet and calm, and inside the mall, there was no exception.

"You better give me that back. I totally had it first." Mimi yelled grabbing the piece of clothing and expanding it towards her.

"Whatever! I saw it first, you better put it down this instant. It wouldn't look good on you anyways." The unknown girl said. Some how, this girl and Mimi had gotten into a tug-a-war over a t-shirt, and the manager of the store was trying to stop them before they ripped the shirt and neither one of them ended up with it.

"That's what you think. Only clowns wear that much make-up." Mimi retorted her light brown hair falling in front of her face. Finally, the girl had let go. Obviously, she was surprised at what Mimi had said to her and opened up her purse to reveal a tiny mirror, and poured a bunch of make up and she stared at herself repeatedly while Mimi got away with the piece of clothing. The others were not far away and decided to pretend that they didn't know the older girl who causing a scene over a shirt, except for one member of the group. Fifteen girls with autograph books and screams on the other hand attacked Ken. You could see the girls taking him away pushing and shoving making sure to get an autograph before he got away.

"Poor Ken, he just got here and people have already noticed who he is." Kari said in a sympathetic voice. Just then, an older girl came out of the store with a bag in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I took so long, that girl was like crazy she actually thought I was letting go well she had another thing coming, but it doesn't matter because I came out victorious. She rambled on laughing and feeling triumphant, she had just gotten out of the store and paid for the shirt all on her own. She's unbelievable everyone thought to themselves at the same time. Except for Yolei of course, she couldn't believe how amazing she was, she was inspiration to her.

"Mimi we've been in the same store for an hour I thought you said it would take you 10 minutes to find what you wanted." T.k said sitting on the bench, he was exhausted from all the time they had spent here.

"I know I'm so sorry we can go where ever you want to go now." She said apologetically, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Well I'm starving can somebody tell me where the food court is?" Davis said searching around the mall for any sign food.

"You think too much about food Davis, I wanted to head to another clothing store with Mimi."

"Wait Yolei remember we're all meeting up to see that movie at 5:30. Don't forget." Kari called out to them.

"I know don't worry I have my alarm set. 10 minutes before 5:30 it'll ring." Yolei called back before grabbing Mimi's wrist and pulling her into another store not far away, from where they were standing.

"Aren't you going to go with them Kari?" Cody asked after all she was the only girl still standing behind.

"Actually, I agree with Davis I'm starving. I was in a hurry again to get here."

"See I don't think too much about food. I'm not the only one with their stomachs empty." The messy haired boy said he started thinking about all the food he could have. Options kept flowing around in his head. His stomach started growling just thinking about it.

"Is anybody else hungry?" The brown haired girl asked taking him out of his trance.

"I'll come with you guys I'm starting to get hungry too." T.k knew he was lying he wasn't hungry at all but any where Kari went he was following, even if he knew he wasn't going to be able to say anything with Davis around.

"I'm not very hungry", said the youngest of the boys.

"Me neither. Is there any particular place you would like to go to Cody?" Ken said finally out of the grasps of the girls. His jet-black hair messed up from all the pushing and shoving.

"Not really I was wondering if we could walk around for awhile to see if I could find something that interests me."

"Fine by me I don't mind where we go." He said out loud fixing his hair trying to look decent.

"We'll see you at the movies." Cody called out as they walked away.

"I don't know what Ken has that I don't have I mean I should have my own fan club, Kari would you be my first member." Davis said confidently, walking up to Kari.

"Whatever Davis if you want to eat then we should hurry it up." The blonde-haired boy said while walking off.

"Yeah, I'm still starving." Kari said giggling and following T.k leaving Davis behind.

"Hey! Wait up after all I was the one who suggested eating."

Meanwhile…

"Yolei what do you think of this outfit." Mimi said just getting out of the dressing room.

"It looks good on you, but how many outfits have you tried on already?" She stood up and looked inside the dressing room. "Don't tell me you're buying all that!!!" Yolei exclaimed in shock. There was about 25 pieces of clothing lying down inside on the floor.

"Of course I have to spend the summer looking beautiful." She said turning around to face the mirror.

"Mimi, do you have enough money for all of this because if you don't I can't lend you any. I barely have enough for these pants. Yolei said holding up the pants she picked out for her to see, but then she realized that Mimi wasn't listening. A bunch of older boys had gathered around Mimi.

"Miss if you're going to buy all of that you're going to need someone to carry your bags." One of the boys said to her. Along with some other boys screaming her options on what she should buy and if she would go on a date.

"Boys, don't worry I'll be here all day well until 5:30." Mimi said grabbing her stuff and moving towards the counter.

Yolei just stood there she couldn't believe how popular she was with the boys, maybe some other time she could ask her for some pointers. She is older and more experienced I could really use her help. She thought to herself.

Back in the food court:

"Yes I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza and a large drink." Davis rapidly ordered to the man on the other side of the counter.

"Davis is that pizza going to be all for you?" Kari asked the boy already drinking his large ice-cold drink.

"Like I said I'm starving but I don't mind sharing." T.k cut him off before he could finish.

"Thanks for offering Davis but I didn't want pepperoni either I'll just order a slice of cheese pizza." T.k said while going over to a free table before anyone occupied it. The whole food court was pretty much packed. Everyone was inside enjoying his or her food, laughing, and carrying a bunch of bags with them. Summer jobs mean summer shopping.

"Wait, I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Kari." He turned around and saw her finishing her order. Unlike Davis, she only got a two slices of pizza, a medium sized drink, and a slice of cheese pizza for T.k. They both went over to the table and sat down. Kari sat next to T.k and Davis went ahead and sat be her before setting their food down.

"Oh here's your pizza T.k. I didn't know if you wanted to drink anything so I got a medium sized cup so we could share if you don't mind." She said smiling.

"I don't mind I wasn't very thirsty." He said cheerfully.

What would you like to drink I'll go get it."

"Anything is you'd like to drink is fine by me." He simply said.

She smiled while getting up from her seat. Once Kari got the drink, she began to think of everything that was going on with T.k all this time was he trying to tell her something, she was so busy thinking she didn't notice the people in front of her walking, and tripped before she made it to the table. The liquid leaving the cup and landing on top of Davis's head.

"I'm so sorry Davis I wasn't watching where I was going and I am really sorry." She said and kept apologizing.

"That's okay Kari I'll just go clean up. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll always forgive you, no matter what time has set up for us." He rambled on.

"Don't you think you should go clean yourself up?" T.k said interrupting his speech.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Well Kari I'll be back before you know it," Davis said hurried up and headed straight to the bathroom.

"So do you want me to go buy another drink?" T.k asked taking his sparkling blue eyes of off Davis and onto Kari.

"No that's okay I'll just go buy a bottle of water. I can buy one for you too if you'd like?" Kari asked reaching inside her pocket revealing a tiny wallet.

"No I'm fine, but before you go. I want to tell you this quick before anything else happens, but we've known each other for so long that I."

"You will not believe what was in the bathroom."

"What was it Davis?" T.k asked annoyed, there was not one place where Kari and him could be alone. He thought.

"It was one of those lizards; it must have crawled inside through the window. I was going to get it and bring it over for you to see but it got away so fast." He said. He talks to much T.k and Kari thought at the same time, and so it was finally time for them to eat. Davis kept talking for he was the only one not eating. Thirty minutes had passed and his pizza was still not cooked, and by the time, they had given it to him. His friends were already finished eating.

"Well I'm done but I can't believe they just finished cooking your pizza." Kari said while dumping out her trash.

"I know, now I'm really starving. There's no way I'm leaving one crumb behind on this baby." Davis said staring at the pizza that looked bigger than his face, and started stuffing his mouth.

"Oh." Kari uttered as she looked at the time. "It's getting late I really wanted to go to this store before we all meet up at the movie theater." She said lifting her head up to see her friends.

"You guys go ahead without me I'll be done any minute now, and I want to get good seats, I hate sitting up front. Could you save me one right next to you Kari?" Davis asked and didn't wait for an answer he just kept on eating.

"Okay we'll meet you up later then", and with that they started walking away.

Meanwhile…..

"Ken do you think we've gotten rid of them." Cody said exhausted from running to one store to another trying to help Ken find hiding places. Even as he spoke, they were now hiding under a clothes rack.

"I don't know, they've been following us for awhile now." He said breathing hard. There had been two girls had found out that Ken was in the mall and had decided to hunt him down.

"Where do you think he's gone?" A young girl said while searching under the racks.

"I don't know but I'm not leaving until I get a picture with him. I cannot believe are friends got his autograph." The other girl said looking under some other racks. She was getting close to where the boys were hiding, but then Cody got an idea. He got up slowly from where he was hiding.

"Hey, are you by any chance looking for Ken? I saw him walking out of the mall awhile ago." Cody said looking towards the door.

"Are you serious. I cannot believe we missed him. Let's go I can't believe I'm not going to be able to ask him out on a date."

"We'll just get him next time", and with that they both left the store and headed out the mall. Ken slowly got out looking left and right making sure they were gone.

"Hey, we can finally get out of here in peace. There is not that much time to go to the movie theater. We should get going." He smiled and they walked into the movie theater.

Back to T.k and Kari…

"So what did you want to look at?" T.k said smiling down at her.

"Oh I wanted to buy this perfume for my mom she's wanted it for awhile now. The rest of my family wanted me to get some things too. Oh, can you wait for me outside the store while I go in I promise it'll only take 10 minutes." She said as they stood outside the store.

"No, I don't mind you can take your time the movie doesn't start for another 25 minutes." "Okay I'll be out soon", and then she went inside leaving him to sit down on a bench close to the store.

15 minutes later…

Kari just finished buying her stuff and was ready to hit the movie theater.

"Hey, I'm done." She said laying her stuff on the bench next to T.k.

"Hey, Kari I'm done with my pizza. Are you ready to go to see the movie?" Davis asked surprising the both of them.

"Yeah, I'm done." She said grabbing all her stuff off the bench.

"Wow, Kari did you buy the whole store? What do you have in there?" Davis reached out to try to look inside the bags, but Kari pulled the away.

"Nothing really important, just some things my family wanted me to pick up."

"Do you want me to help you with some of them?" T.k asked reaching out his hand waiting for her to accept the question.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"I want to help to." Davis said grabbing most of the bags. Kari handed him the rest but she kept two bags for herself. She didn't want anyone to see what was inside of it. After that, they headed towards the movie theater.

What are Yolei and Mimi up to?...

"Umm, Mimi I think its time to head to the movies." Yolei was trailing behind carrying her pants inside the bag all by herself while Mimi was in the front of the group of boy's carrying her bags. She turned around and saw T.k, and Davis carrying Kari's bags.

"Are you kidding me, everyone's got the boys hypnotized? There's got to be a trick I don't know about." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize what time it was. We should be heading back to see the movie by now. Do you boys mine dropping my stuff off at my friends house here's the address." Mimi said turning to see the boys handing them the address.

"We'll drop it off right away." They all said in unison.

"That's so sweet of all of you", and with that Yolei and Mimi were left to head to the see the movie. Once they had arrived, they met up with everyone already buying their tickets. Yolei ran up to the group.

"So what movie are we watching?" She asked.

I hope you guys like this chapter I think so far this was the hardest to come up with my last chapter just came to me and it really flowed so will the next chapter it's going to be really funny. I already have the title and I can't wait to start writing it. It's called Popcorn and a Movie. Well plz keep reading and reviewing.

Energetic Dancer!!!


End file.
